Had2Bu
by RobstenHad2Bu
Summary: Had2Bu is a love story between two amazing people, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart. It shows their love and affection in a romantic way. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I opened my eyes to a pitch black hotel room. I had given up trying to sleep a few hours ago. I looked to my left and saw the green flashing lights of my clock. It was only one-thirty in the morning. Only one thirty!

I heard Rob snore, letting me know that he was still asleep. Thankfully he hasn't woken up…yet. Between waking up, tossing and turning and throwing the covers on and off of my body, it was a miracle that Rob hadn't woken up or put me on the couch.

We were in Rio for the next two days shooting some honeymoon scenes for Breaking Dawn Part 1. Once we were through here, we would be going back to snowy and cold Vancouver to film the wedding and then we would be through shooting for the next few months until a scene needed to be re-shot.

Tomorrow, we were shooting the scene in which Bella finds out she's pregnant and then when Bella and Edward go into the city at night. It was a full schedule and I needed sleep. Badly.

I felt Rob roll over next to me and wrap his arms around me and pull me under his chin. I stayed still, hoping I wouldn't wake him. I cuddled into his chest slowly and I felt his warm hands rub over my thigh.

"You need sleep, Kristen," he whispered on my neck.

"I know," I answered, "I'm trying." I wouldn't dare tell him how long I had been awake or just how much trouble I had had trying to sleep. He was just complain and ask me why I hadn't woken him up earlier. He hated to see me suffer; even if it was just a few hours of sleep. I couldn't help but love him even more when he acted like that.

I could almost feel him smile back at my childish answer. "I love you," he breathed. I could tell he was almost asleep again.

I could feel his breaths become slower and slower. I smiled as I could almost hear his heart beating; the heart beat that I loved to listen to so much.

"I love you more," I replied back as I took in his sweet scent and I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep with open arms


	2. Chapter 2

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I felt Rob's lips at me neck before I heard him speak. "Kristen, babe, I know you're tired sweetie but you've got to wake up. We've got fifteen minutes to get down to our car," Rob said as he shook me. I lazily opened one eye.

"Just five more minutes," I pleaded.

"No," he grunted. "I gave you five more minutes twenty minutes ago. You've got to get up," he said.

I laid my head in the middle of the pillow, face down, hoping Rob would see how tired I was and give me the five extra minutes I was begging for.

He stood there silently. "Kristen, get up baby," he said as he tilted my head up to kiss his lips and lifted me to where I was sitting up in bed.

"I'm up!" I replied groggily. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and saw his eyes staring back at me. They were filled with love and passion.

"You've got to get ready, love," he said as he planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I ran my hand up the length of his back and his lips traced over my face. "Are you awake now?" he chuckled.

"More than you know," I replied. He kissed my forehead once more before he handed me my clothes and waited for me to get dressed.

Rob led me down the quiet hallway and to the lobby of the hotel where our driver was waiting for us. He would drive us to the dock, where we would get on the boat and make a thirty minute ride to "Isle Esme". Once we got there, we had hair and make-up and wardrobe, camera set-ups, and then we could finally start shooting. I could probably get a few catnaps before we started shooting.

Rob held my hand as he walked in front of me, leading me to the car. He let me go in first while he held the car door open for me. Once he was in, I immediately nudged myself under the crook of his arm and fell asleep.

"Kristen, we're at the docks. I'm going to put you on the boat and you can sleep the whole way there," Rob soothed quietly into my ear. I didn't bother answering him or opening my eyes. I was too tired to care. He knew I could hear him.

I felt Rob picked me up from the car and gently place me on his lap once we were in the boat. He wrapped an arm and a blanket around me while I stayed wrapped in his embrace. He kissed the top of my head, but that wasn't good enough. I willed my lips to search for his. Eventually they did and I wrapped my lips around his bottom lip. I felt his long fingers braid into my hair while his other hand fisted on my side. "Go to sleep," he said as his hot breath danced across his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

Rob woke me up when we had gotten to the island. We were walking hand-in-hand to the make-up trailer where Rob would have to drop me off. The sand that was creeping in between my toes was warm and soft unlike the sand in California which was coarse and hot. I turned and looked out into the perfectly clear turquoise water. It looked so calm and peaceful. I sighed. It was so beautiful here. I didn't want to leave. I wished Rob and I could just stay for a few days by ourselves without having to worry about getting enough sleep or being on set in time. Just worrying about being Rob and Kristen and what we wanted to do.

Ron led me to my make-up trailer and then slowly let go of my hand. He looked around the room and closed the door. Once he did he took my face in his hands and his lips melted into mine. I struggled to stand up from my chair; to get more of him, but his grip on me was too tight and I was too small to fight him off.

His grip fell to my hips. I was now his hostage. There was no way I was getting up. I didn't want to. His body was pressed up against mine, our knees touching and his hands attached to my hips, holding me down to the chair.

A low moan escaped his lips as he finally let me stand up. Our bodies pressed up against each other as his hands moved up the length of my body to my hair. His hand held the back of my head like you would hold a baby.

He broke off our kiss when he heard someone yell for me. He quickly gave me one last kiss, "I'll see you soon," he breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

Once Rob was out of my room, I attempted to sit in my make-up chair calmly, even though I had just gotten through having a slight make out session with my boyfriend. I couldn't think of that any longer because my hair and make-up artists, Dean and Cara walked in.

"Good morning," they said as they went to their appropriate areas and began taking out all of their supplies that they would need. Dean pulled out a curling iron and hair spray while Cara began assembling the make-up that she would need.

"Good morning," I replied back. I smiled at each one of them as they frantically flitted around the trailer looking for various instruments of torcher.

"Are you excited about today's scene?" Cara asked, winking at me.

I played with my fingers and didn't make any eye contact, "Yeah, I'm excited," I said. But, then again, I'm excited for all of the scenes we shoot," I added.

She stared back at me. "You know what I mean," she whispered while she was standing right next to me.

I did know what she meant. Even though Rob and I had tried to keep our relationship a secret and out of the public eye, we both knew we could trust cast and some crew members not to say anything about the love and affection we showed each other when we were on set. We knew they wouldn't run off and sell a story to a magazine for money.

Everyone on the crew had asked me how I felt about shooting a wedding, a sex scene, and pregnancy scenes with Rob. I gave them the same answer. "It's just part of the story that needs to be told," I would answer. I would also tell them I was excited to see how people on set would react to the way the story was being played out.

But with one of the two most important scenes in which Bella finds out she's pregnant being shot today, I couldn't help but feel overly excited to start shooting this scene. I was excited and nervous to see how Rob was going to play Edward's role in this scene.

This, the wedding and a few other scenes were the only pages in the script that we hadn't talked or gone over. Usually, I knew what to expect from Rob in scenes.

Today, I had no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Okay everyone!" Bill yelled. "We'll start when Edward gives her the bag."

I walked over and sat on the lid of the toilet while Rob squatted down in front of me, tracing patterns on my knee before we started to film.

"You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Yeah. Just nervous," I answered.

I was never, ever nervous for scenes, but the butterflies in my stomach were undeniable.

"You'll be fine," he said as he kissed my forehead, "You always are."

"3…2…1…" Bill yelled, "Action!" he said as he pointed to us.

"It must have been the chicken," I said.

Rob chuckled in response.

"Could you grab my bag?" I asked and pointed.

He stood up swiftly and laid the bag back on the floor facing me. I stared at the contents in the bag. I sat up straighter.

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" I asked.

"Fourteen, why?" Rob asked, a slight smirk dancing across his face.

When I didn't answer he looked worried.

"Bella, will you tell me what's going on here?"

I stared into his dark eyes. "I'm…I'm late…My period…it's late…" I stuttered.

Both of our faces shifted, mine into awe and his into complete terror. I slowly walked to the mirror and yanked the fabric out of the way.

I poked my stomach out as far as it could go. I rubbed my hand over the bottom half of my stomach and turned to the side. To my satisfaction, it looked like I had a tiny bump.

"That's impossible," I whispered. "Can this happen?" I asked and turned to Rob. He just shook his head, still frozen in terror.

I turned towards Rob and pretended to feel Bella's baby kick. "Whoa!"

In that instant, Edward's phone rang.

I ran forward and clicked the green button. "Hello?" I asked. "I'm fine…for now," I stuttered. "Alice, Alice what did you see?" I asked quickly.

"Carlisle!" I said as Carlisle's line played into the phone. "No, I'm a little worried, can vampires go into shock?"

"Has Edward been harmed?" Peter's voice asked.

"No," I paused. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I know that it's impossible, but…I think that I'm pregnant."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rob smile.


	6. Chapter 6

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Cut!" Bill yelled.

I pulled my shirt back down and handed Rob his phone back. He smirked at me as his eyes sparkled through his vampire contacts.

"What?" I asked, laughing as both of our hair and make-up artists attacked us.

"You did good. You looked terrified," he answered.

I smiled shyly back in response. "You didn't do so bad yourself."

Bill walked over to us and began talking before we started filming again. "Very good, you two. Kristen, I want to see a little bit more fear in your eyes when you say you're pregnant for the first time. Rob, we're going to focus on you Edward this time so no making funny faces this time. Kristen you'll be on Camera B," he said.

"Okay," Rob and I both answered at the same time.

"We should probably be through with this scene by lunch," Bill said as he rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay, we ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

We both backed away and went to our spots while Bill walked back to the director's chair. I sat back down while Rob stayed standing.

"3…"

Rob squatted down next to me.

"2…"

He winked at me.

"1…"

"I've got a-" Rob was cut off.

"Action…" Bill yelled before Rob could finish his sentence.

The rest of the morning went by slowly. Unfortunately, Rob and I had hardly any time to talk to each other in between takes. Bill wanted a little extra footage outside of the home so that took up most of the afternoon. Then, once it was too dark to film outside, we were making a boat ride back to the main part of Rio where we shoot the last scene in Brazil. Rob and I had our own boat to ourselves except our driver who was hidden from our view behind a tall wall.

I walked over to the part of the boat where Rob was sitting. I began to put my hair in a ponytail but two hands wrapped around my wrists, stopping me.

"Don't," he said.

"Why not?" I asked as his grip loosened on my wrists and he stroked the length of my cheekbone while his other hand deeply braided itself in my hair.

His other hand moved from my cheekbone and waved the hair out of my face, "Because I couldn't do this," he said as our lips connected and he ran his hands through my hair. His cold lips pressed up against mine with such urgency. He pushed my lips slightly open and he pulled me into his lap.

His hot breath touched my lips, sending chills of joy down my spine. "I love you," I whispered as his lips memorized every feature of my face.

"I love you more," he panted as his lips now memorized my cheeks and were working their way down my neck.

There was no other place I wanted to be at this very moment that here with him.


	7. Chapter 7

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Kristen, we've got to stop. I can already hear the music from Rio. Someone could see us, or even worse, paparazzi could take pictures," Rob sighed.

I smiled at him, "I know. I just don't want to stop," I replied. He laughed at my answer.

"We'll have all night to do whatever we want once we get back to the hotel with absolutely no one to worry about seeing us," Rob said.

I sighed.

"I don't want to wait that long," I answered as I curved my hand around his neck. He smirked and kissed the end of my nose.

"I don't want to either. But we've got to," he said as he grabbed my bag and shoved me playfully off of him and began getting off of the boat.

We followed a trail up to the cars that Bill had waiting for us. I went in the first one while Rob climbed into the other. I held my phone in my left hand as the car started to drive me to set.

My phone vibrated. "Miss you already. Love you. See you in the city! –Rob"

I read it and smiled. "Love you more," I replied.

I stared out into the setting sun. It was so beautiful here. My driver dropped me off at the trailer so I could change and get my hair and make-up done.

"You did amazing on the scene today," Cara said. "I mean, more awesome than usual."

"Thanks!" I replied, "Rob did pretty good as well. It makes my job easier when he does a good job," I answered.

"Yes, he did good," she said as she smiled at me. "You know why he's so good on these movies, don't you?"

"Why?" I asked, closing my eyes and she started my make-up.

"Because he's got you."


	8. Chapter 8

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I stood behind that camera while we waited for Rob to show up to set. I had taken a few pictures and signed a few autographs for fans who were screaming and crying for me while we waited. It was the least I could do for them, and it gave me something to do other than stand around.

Bill tapped me on the shoulder, "Do you have any clue where he is?" he asked.

I turned and looked at Bill.

"I don't know. He's usually not late getting on set," I replied. I checked my phone again. "he hasn't texted me or called me telling me he would be late."

Bill frantically looked around set. He turned back around to me when he realized that he couldn't see past the thousands of people partying in front of us and behind us.

Bill ran a hand through his hair, "Okay. If he's not here, call him. We need to start shooting," Bill said.

"Got it," I replied as he walked away quickly. I could tell Bill was getting nervous, and so was I. Rob had never been late to any set, even if it wasn't for a Twilight movie, in his life.

Something was up.

We only had a few tries to get this scene right and only a few hours to get our stuff taken out of the city. Since it was a public place, people were still allowed to be there and in Brazil, they didn't have to close if they didn't want to.

Rob needed to be here… now!

I sat in my chair as I checked my phone religiously. Five minutes later Rob still hadn't showed up. I picked up my phone and pressed his speed dial but I felt his cool lips on top of my head.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "Had to take care of something."

I turned to him and smiled. "You don't need to be telling me this. You need to be telling Bill."

I pointed in Bill's direction.

Rob ran a hand through his hair and began walking towards Bill. They talked for about a minute and then began walking towards me.

"All we have to do is walk and then kiss," Rob said as Bill veered off towards the camera.

"Okay! We can definitely do that," I replied.

He smirked.

"3…2…1…action..." Bill yelled.

We were able to talk to each other since there was no dialogue and there was loud music playing in the background.

"We've definitely had enough practice."

Rob grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers as he led the way through the dancing crowd. The music was loud and fast and the smell and sound of hot bodies moving together was thick in the air. He turned to look at me and pretended to sing along to the music.

We weaved in and out of people, couples kissing and big groups of people dancing. I smiled at everyone and took in the scenery around me as Rob led me to the middle of the road.

We looked at three other couples who were kissing. He stared at me before his hand went to my hip and his other hand softly brushed against my cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt his cold lips wrap around mine. They were so soft; so loving.

His hand that was on my hip moved to my other cheek as my hands found themselves at the base of his neck and his shirt. I fisted his shirt in my hand as he broke our kiss off; just letting our foreheads touch.

I kept my eyes closed while we both just slowly swayed to the music until Bill called cut.

"I love you," Rob whispered.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

We finished shooting and about one o'clock in the morning and Rob and I finally left set about three. I stumbled to my car while Rob supported most of my weight with one of his hands in the middle of my back. Since we saw no paparazzi and no people, we decided it would be safe for us to ride in the same car.

Rob's bodyguard, Dean, drove us to the hotel quickly and we immediately went up to our hotel room.

"Ugh…I'm so tired!" I slurred as I fell into the middle of the bed, with my clothes and shoes still on.

Rob moved me over gently and laid down next to me, pulling me into his side.

"I know, sweetie, but a bath would definitely help," he said.

I opened one eye and turned over to look up at him. "Rob, I can't right now. I'm too tired," I said knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"Kristen, that's not what I meant. I literally meant that a nice hot bath would make you feel better. And help you sleep," he said. I stared into his perfect green eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I replied. He smiled.

"I'll get the water running."

We both stood up. He went into the bathroom and in a few seconds I heard the shower turn on. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of Rob's t-shirts. I grabbed my underwear and headed into the bathroom. He had the shower running and the towels laid out.

"Why are there too many towels? I only need two," I asked as I lifted my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled and lifted his shirt over his head.

"Who said we couldn't take one together?" he asked.

I blushed and smiled like a child. "No one."

After we finished filming the last scene in Brazil this morning, Bill gave us the rest of the day off. Rob and I slept most of the day. Now I was awake, staring outside at the hazy sky. It looked like it might rain tonight. I hummed as I felt feather light kisses on my shoulder.

"You awake?" he asked as he placed another kiss on my base of my neck.

"Yes, I'm awake," I said as he rolled me over so that I was facing him.

"Good morning."

He looked at the clock.

"Of good afternoon, I guess," he corrected.

I chuckled slightly.

"Good afternoon," I whispered back. "I don't want to leave," I whispered.

He smiled and put his chin on the top of my head. "Me neither," he rubbed his hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"But, before we leave, I've got a little surprise for you," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see. I just need you to be ready by seven tonight,"


	10. Chapter 10

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

Rob had left a few minutes ago for some unknown reason. He said that it had something to do with tonight. Maybe he was picking me up some flowers or knowing him, he was probably going on the hunt for a nice restaurant to have dinner. He wouldn't tell me anything about tonight.

I walked into his side of the closet and saw what he had laid out for himself to wear; a white button down top, a pair of jeans and some of his favorite dress shoes. Guessing by what Rob was going to wear, I needed to dress up.

Maybe it was even a nice dinner with the cast and crew from Brazil.

I walked back over to my side of the closet and pulled a black, formfitting dress and a pair of black stilettos. I started the shower and undressed while I waited for the water to warm up. It was finally hot enough so I hopped into the shower, feeling very excited about tonight.

My head began to hurt while I was in the shower, but I blew it off and told myself I'd take a Tylenol after I got out. The pain worsened until I quickly finished showering and wrapped a towel around me. I dried off quickly, and put on my robe and propped myself up on the vanity. It suddenly had become very hot, and I was breaking out into a cold sweat.

I looked up at the light and my eyes began to hurt and an awful throbbing made itself very apparent in my head.

The longer I looked at it, the more pain and pressure arouse behind my eyes. I became queasy so I closed my eyes and breathed slowly through my mouth and laid my head on the cold counter.

A wave of nausea rolled over me. I moved over to my left and laid my head on the edge of the toilet before I got sick.


	11. Chapter 11

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

I used Dean's car and drove over to Bill's hotel room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. He opened his door in jeans and a t-shirt with a loud noise coming from inside his hotel room.

"Hey Rob!" he said excitedly.

"Hi," I replied.

"Come on in," he said as he opened the door wider. I stepped into his hotel room and saw what he was watching. A ruff cut of the first scene we had shot for Breaking Dawn was on the screen.

He picked up the remote and hit the pause button, "So, what's up? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked, sitting down in one of the chairs, pointing for me to sit in the other across from him.

"I need the ring," I replied.

He smiled.

"Are you absolutely positive that you want to do this? This…marriage is forever Rob."

"I've never been so sure of anything," I replied.

"You really love Kristen, don't you?" he asked.

I played with my fingers, "I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. There's no one else I love more or will ever love more. She's the one I want to marry," I replied confidently.

He stood up.

"Let me get the ring."


	12. Chapter 12

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I leaned back against the wall after I got sick again. My head was pounding, I was crying, I was dizzy and nauseas, and either really hot or really cold.

And on top of that, I had no strength to get ready for tonight. Even if I had the strength, I couldn't stop getting sick every thirty seconds. Every time I tried to get up and get ready I ended up getting sick.

I didn't know what time it was, but I knew I probably didn't have long to get ready and I had an even shorter time until Rob would be back.

I heard the door open. Rob was home.

I quickly tried to get up but that resulted in me getting sick again.

"Kristen?" he shouted while I stuck my head over the side of the toilet. "Kristen?" he yelled again, completely oblivious to what was happening to me.

"Kristen?" he asked. I could tell by how close his voice was that he was in the bedroom. He was closer now, a lot closer.

I heard him come into our bedroom and then I saw him walk towards me.

If I had been able to blush at this moment, I would have been bright red. He quickly walked forward and held my hair out of my face and wrapped his cold arms around me, trying to make me feel better.

I felt awful.

And I felt even worse knowing how upset he would probably be that we wouldn't get to go out tonight.

I tried to sit up on my own.

I got sick.

He leaned over me, rubbing my back and whispering sweet, loving things in my ear.


	13. Chapter 13

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

Kristen was lying on the cold, hard ground with her head propped up against the edge of the toilet. She lifted her head slowly like it weighed a hundred pounds when she saw me come in.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked as I ran forward and held her hair as she got sick.

She was crying and incredibly clammy. I rubbed her back in small circles and whispered calming things into her ear quietly.

"What happened?" I asked as she leaned into my knees.

"Got sick…can't stand…couldn't get to my phone…" she croaked. Her voice was ruff and scratchy instead of soft and velvety like it was normally was.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I wish it was me," I replied.

She shook her head.

"No, you don't. You don't want to feel how I feel right now," she whispered.

That made me feel even worse. Kristen never, ever complained. Whenever she did, you knew she was in serious pain or she really felt awful.

"Yes, I do. I hate seeing you like this. I wish it was me. I'd rather have my head stuck in a toilet that yours."

She smiled for a brief second.

I smiled back, "Let's get you to bed," I said as I began to pick her up carefully.

"No," she said sternly. "If I move I get sick. And I don't know how long I can be away from a bathroom."

"Have you taken anything?" I asked.

"No. I was going to take something after I got out of the shower, but I never made it out of the bathroom," she replied.

I leaned her back against the wall slowly.

"I'll go get you something," I said as I walked to the kitchen and grabbed her medicine. I took her medicine out and put it out on the counter.

My next job was hiding the ring.


	14. Chapter 14

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I sat on the cold floor and waited for Rob to come back with some Tylenol. I reached up to the wall and flipped the light switch off so that my head wouldn't hurt as much. This wasn't a headache; it was an awful migraine.

Rob quietly walked in with two Tylenol, a glass of water and a few crackers for me to eat with it.

"Let's just see if you can keep some crackers and water down. It might give you a little more energy than you have now," he said as he handed me the crackers.

I took one and broke off one of the ends and let it slowly dissolve in my mouth before I swallowed it. I waited before I took a tiny sip of water to wash it down with. Rob smiled my favorite crooked smile at me as he sat on the floor behind me and pulled me into his arms.

He pushed the hair out of my face and coated my neck and shoulders with kisses. He loosely wrapped his arms around my waist, not wanting to hold me too tightly in case I got sick again.

"If you can keep this down for fifteen minutes, you need to go to bed and rest," he said as he handed me the glass of water and the two Tylenol.

"Okay," I breathed. "I'm just going to have to keep the room really dark. I'm pretty positive that I've got a migraine."

He kissed my cheek before I popped the Tylenol and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

The next thing I knew, I was gently lifted off of the ground and placed in my bed. "Goodnight, sweetie," he said as he pulled the covers over me and pulled me into his chest and I fell asleep into his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

I gently picked up Kristen from the floor and was incredibly careful not to move her too much. Her hair was sticking to her face and wet, but her mouth looked dry. Her head and body was limp in my arms as I gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I said as I placed the comforter over her. As soon as I was on the opposite side of the bed, I took the ring out of my pocket and very carefully lifted the mattress and placed it about two inches away from the edge. Kristen would never notice it.

I had to pick up dinner tonight anyway. I would have to bring it back to Bill then. When I went, I would just drop it off.

I climbed into bed next to Kristen and pulled her into my chest. I closed my eyes as I thought of Kristen. I had remembered the first time we had kissed outside of shooting a Twilight movie.

We had a free night on set one night and most of the cast went home early. I walked Kristen to her hotel on the outside of the set. She invited me inside and I knew it was time for me to tell her how I felt about her. We sat on her couch and I told her how I felt.

She started crying and I didn't know what to do.

"I love you, too!" she cried. I wiped her tears away and then stared into her eyes as I slowly moved closer to her lips.

"Just give in Kristen…you know you want to."


	16. Chapter 16

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up with Rob still lying next to me. I was still pulled into his chest and my head was underneath his chin. I wiggled away from him and saw that his eyes were closed.

I lifted my head and touched his cheek. He flinched and his eyes popped open.

"What is it? Kris, are you okay?" he asked as his eyes kept getting wider and wider.

I put my finger on his lips, "I'm fine. I just woke up."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face.

"I thought something was wrong," he said as he unraveled me out of his arms.

I giggled, "I'm fine."

"Do you feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, my head is still really sore thought."

He sat up.

"Why don't I go get us some takeout? I'll pick up a few movies and we can have a date night. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I said as I sat up slowly and walked into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just get me some soup. I don't want anything heavy," I answered.

He walked into the bathroom and gave me a quick kiss, "I'll be back in a little while. Love you!" he said.

I pulled his face close to mine and molded my lips to his. His hands immediately found my hips and picked me up and put me on the vanity. His hand found the end of my shirt, but he caught himself before he could lift it up.

"You might want some food in a little bit." He joked, making an excuse for us to stop kissing.

"I want you more."


	17. Chapter 17

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

I kissed Kristen goodbye and made sure she wasn't paying attention to me. I walked back into the bedroom and quickly got the ring out from under the mattress and put it in my pocket. I ran out of the room before Kristen could notice that I was still here. I closed the door quietly and walked to my car.

I kept the ring deep in my pocket for safety reasons. If someone saw me carrying around a little black velvet box they would freak out and it would be on covers of magazines on headlines for the news tomorrow or tonight.

I closed the door to my car and put in one of the CD's I had brought with me. I drove to Bill's house first.

Once I finally made it to Bill's hotel, I placed a hand in my pocket over the ring and put my sunglasses on and pulled my hood down. He opened the door and I walked in without him asking me to. The receptionist had stared at me way too long. I didn't want her to find me standing in a hallway.

I brought the ring out of my pocket and his face immediately fell.

"Rob, I'm so sorry," he said, "I thought she would have said yes."

"No, she didn't say no. I never got the chance to ask," I replied, trying to calm him down.

"Why not?" he asked, taking the box from my hand.

I sighed, "I got home to pick her up and she was sick. She hadn't even gotten dressed," I said, "She still doesn't feel good. I'm supposed to be picking up dinner and a few movies," I laughed. "I think I'm probably going to pack her stuff for her when she goes to sleep that way she can sleep late," I added.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said.

I looked back at the ring, "I just wanted to give this back to you. You know how it is. If security or someone else caught me with this you know where the story would end up."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. Just let me know when you want it again," he added.

"Don't worry. I will."


	18. Chapter 18

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I took off my robe and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and headed back to the bathroom. I had to have another bath. I felt so dirty after I had gotten sick multiple times.

Instead of standing in a shower, I filled the tub with warm water and put my Ipod on its dock and let soft music fill the air.

I laid in the warm water for a while, letting the warm water slowly calm me down and relax me. I washed my body and hair and then hopped out, drying off and drying my hair, leaving some of it damp.

I brushed my teeth twice and wiped my face off with a make-up remover pad even though I wasn't wearing make-up. I brushed my hair and left it curly. Rob like it that way…

Damp and curly.

I walked into the closet and pulled out mine and Rob's bags and slowly began to pack up. I wanted to be able to sleep late tomorrow. I left a pair of jeans out for both of us and left out a sweater for me and a t-shirt and jacket for Rob.

I also left him out another t-shirt and a pair of boxers for tonight.

I put all of our clothes on the bed and then neatly folded them and put them in our suitcases. Once I was almost finished, I cleaned up the hotel room, making sure Rob and I hadn't left any of our things in one of the rooms.

I became tired so I flipped on the TV and stretched out on the couch with a warm blanket pulled over me. I wrapped up in the blanket and before I knew it, I was asleep, dreaming of Rob.


	19. Chapter 19

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

After I gave the ring to Bill, I went to get some food. I went to the first decent looking restaurant I could find and ordered Kristen and I a salad, soup and sandwich to share. I drove home and then walked up to our room.

I walked in and saw Kristen passed out on the couch. I hoped she hadn't gotten sick again.

I sat the food down and fixed her plate and then walked over to where she was lying on the couch. I put her plate of food on the coffee table and woke her up.

I tilted her chin and connected my lips with hers. This always got her up.

I felt her body shutter and I saw her eyes flicker open. "Rob?" she asked.

"It's me, baby," I replied as I kissed her again.

I gently pulled her off of the couch and into my lap as I sat on the couch. Her legs soon found my hips and she brought her hand to my neck while one traveled up my chest and down my back.

I braided my hands in her hair as I pushed her face on mine. Her hands crawled up the length of my arms and then danced underneath my shirt.

My hand snaked to the edge of her tank and danced over her hips and stomach and crawled up her sides. She breathed in heavily as my hand squeezed one of her hips

"Did you get the food?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You want to eat?" she asked.

I smirked, "No, I have something else in mind."


	20. Chapter 20

(KRISTEN'S PISTEN'OINT OF VIEW)

"No, I have something else in mind," Rob said.

I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"I want to kiss every inch of your body…every curve…every line…" he moaned.

He began kissing my cheeks and nose and then sliding his lips over my chin and down my neck, over my collarbone and kissed both of my shoulders.

"Rob," I whispered.

He didn't even break stride. He kept kissing my arms and the tips of my fingers. He gently put his hands on my hips and lifted me off of his lap and laid me on the couch. He kissed my lips as he held my wrists to my sides and kissed my lips passionately.

Once he let go of my wrists, I wrapped them in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I ran my fingers across the back of his neck and he shivered.

"I love you," he whispered, "So much."

He gently wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me back on his lap. His fingers trailed over my arms as we both memorized each other's faces with kisses.

"Rob," I begged. He kept kissing me. "Rob."

I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence. My lips were suddenly busy.

Once I had finally got Rob off of me, I told him I was hungry and got his focus on making sure I had my food. He handed me a soup, salad and half of a sandwich and I ate it quietly as I snuggled into his side and we watched a movie.

After I finished eating, I laid over on Rob's lap and he soon shifted so that I was lying against his chest and between his legs. I was almost asleep when I heard someone knock on the door.

I crawled out of Rob's lap, being careful not to wake him up. I looked through the peephole of the door and saw that it was Bill.

I opened the door quietly, "Hey Bill. What's up?" I asked as I pulled the door behind me and stepped out into the hallway.

"We've got to leave. The airline messed up our tickets. Our plane leaves in two hours. I've got a cab picking both of you up in thirty minutes. He'll drive you to the airport. Don't worry, Dean and John know where to go."

"We're leaving now?" I almost shrieked.

I heard Rob snore. I peeked into the door. He was still asleep, thankfully.

"Yes, I don't know why they messed it up but they did," he paused, "I hate to be rude, but I've got to go and make sure everything was taken from set. I'll see you when we land," he said as he walked away.

I closed the door and walked into my room and changed. I packed the last of Rob's things and threw our food away after I took one more bite. I put our luggage next to the door and got both of our backpacks ready.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to Rob.

"Rob, wake up," I said quietly as I shook his shoulder.

"Hmmm…" he moaned quietly. He was still half asleep.

"Rob, wake up. We have to leave in twenty minutes. We're going back home."

He rolled over.

"Why are we leaving?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Our tickets got messed up. Our plane leaves in about an hour and a half. Bill has a cab for us and he'll be here in a few minutes. I need you to get up, babe."

He smiled.

"I'm coming."


	21. Chapter 21

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

I kissed Kristen softly before I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Why are we leaving early?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed a hoodie and a jacket.

"Bill came by while you were sleeping and said that they had messed up our tickets. They had us down leaving tonight instead of tomorrow," she explained as I walked into the bedroom and put my guitar in its case.

"Did you pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, I packed while you got food," she said as she leaned up against the door.

"You were sick, Kristen. Are you going to be okay for the flight?" I asked.

She smiled, "I think I'll be okay."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

She looked at the watch I had given her for her birthday.

"The cab should be here any minute," she said as she put her leather jacket on and handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep!"

She carried her backpack and another bag while I carried our suitcases and my backpack.

I followed her to the lobby and we could see Dean and John waiting for us. They had already checked us out of our hotel room. They took our bags when they saw us coming and we followed them to our cab.

I opened the door for Kristen and she climbed in and I followed after her. Dean and John sat in the front of us and the cab driver soon followed after them.

Dean and John did the talking while Kristen put her head on my shoulder and escaped into my side. She looked like she didn't feel good.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

We drove out to the Brazilian National Airport and Dean led us to our private room for waiting. I looked over at Kristen. She looked tired and ready to be home. I kissed her forehead.

"We'll be home in a few hours," I said.

"No, we're flying straight to Vancouver. Who knows when we'll be home," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her, but the automated voice told us our flight was boarding. We both stood up and walked to our flight. Once we made it into the airplane, Kristen grabbed my shoulder and laid it against her chin.

She was asleep in minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

"No! Please don't! This can't be! It isn't true!" I screamed.

I didn't know where I was and the only person I recognized was Rob. He was sitting next to me, holding my hand and crying just as hard as I was.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stewart. That's all we know now," the strange man said.

"There's nothing you can do? Do you know for sure that that's what happened?" Rob asked.

He squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "There's nothing I could do to save-"

I felt Rob shaking my shoulders.

My eyes flew open and I saw that I was still sitting on the plane. It was just a dream. It was only a dream!

I felt something running down my cheeks.

"Kristen?" Rob asked.

I looked to my right and I saw Rob leaning over me, his hand on my shoulder and his eyes filled with worry.

"Rob!" I cried.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Did you dream? Baby, it's not real. It's just a dream. It's not real. It's not real. You're fine," Rob chanted over and over again while I cried.

He kissed the top of my head and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a dream," I whispered.

"A dream about what?" he asked, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know. There was a strange man. You were the only one I knew. I don't know what was going on," I cried. "Something was wrong and he said there wasn't anything he could do."

"Why are you crying?" he asked as his fingers traced the dark circles under my eyes.

"I don't know. It just seemed so real."

I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Rob?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered,

"Promise me that you'll never leave," I said.

I knew he was smiling.

"I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

(ROB'S POINT OF IVEW)

I watched Kristen as she began to drift off to sleep. She looked so peaceful. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, thinking of how these past few days should have gone. I had planned for Kristen and I to go to this beautiful beach house last night and have a nice dinner.

Maybe go for a swim; whatever she wanted to do. Then I had planned to propose to her. I was so upset. Even though she was sick, I still wanted to give her the ring. But, I was already thinking of bigger and better ideas. We could still get engaged within a few weeks if my plan worked.

And, knowing some of the people that I work with, they would definitely help put my new plan into action. I opened my eyes and she was sound asleep. I took out my phone and found Bill's number.

"I need your help when we get to Vancouver," I texted.

I hit send and waited for him to answer.

"We'll talk when we get home," he replied.

I smiled. I put my phone back into my pocket and put my arm around Kristen and pulled her closer to me. I closed my eyes and thought of the saying "home if where the heart is,"

I breathed in Kristen's sweet scent, and in that moment…I knew I was home.


	24. Chapter 24

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

The plane ride was long and dreary, and cold. I stayed locked into Rob's side while he slept. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter and tried to go back to sleep, but I kept thinking about the dream. I kept seeing how upset Rob was. And he never, ever cried.

I didn't know anyone there, but oddly enough, I trusted them. I even trusted the strange man giving me some type of awful news. I somehow trusted his judgment and believed what he was telling me.

I was taken out of my thoughts when the airline hostess announced that in about four hours we would be at our first stop.

I groaned.

I leaned my head against Rob's shoulder and tried every way possible not to think of the dream. I eventually fell asleep, and there was no dream that followed.


	25. Chapter 25

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Kristen…Kristen…babe, wake up," I said as I gently shook Kristen. We were finally in Texas and we were one of the last people on the plane. We had another plane to catch in about an hour. Kristen stirred lightly on her side.

Her chocolate hair was flowing around her shoulders. Her lips were pink and her skin looked like porcelain underneath the light. She looked like perfection. I shook her again.

"Wake up!" I said. Her eyes popped open, wide with excitement. Her hands grabbed at mine.

"What?" she asked.

"We've got to get off. We're in Texas," I laughed.

Her eyes were still wide as she stared at me. I stood up and got out of my seat and she slowly followed. I grabbed our bags and led the way out of the plane. I made sure no one was around before I gently pulled on her hip and pulled her into my side.

She smiled shyly and went up on her tiptoes to kiss my nose.

"I wish we weren't in public," I moaned.

She smirked.

"I know."

I let go of her unwillingly as we got closer to people.

I wanted to touch her, kiss her, caress her hair, I wanted to move my hands up and down her body. I wanted to feel her heartbeat and her hot body on mine. I wanted to feel her breath trembling on my lips. All I wanted to feel was her.


	26. Chapter 26

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

As we walked into LAX, I was hoping and praying that there wouldn't be any paparazzi since it was early in the morning. Rob and I both had on sunglasses and caps even though we were inside. We sped walked to our cars with only one or two run-ins with paparazzi. We made it to the car and Rob held the door open for me while I climbed in first and him shortly thereafter.

"We have a few minutes to grab a quick bite to eat and maybe pack some more clothes and then we have to be back up here for the flight to Vancouver," Dean said.

Rob and I looked at each other, smiling, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yep!" he replied. "Can you take us to In-N-Out?"

Dean just laughed, "Sure" he answered as the car began to move.

Traffic wasn't that bad, and once we finally got to In-N-Out, Dean went in and grabbed our food.

He had taken here enough times to know what we wanted without even asking. He also knew that we didn't want anyone to know where we are, or for fans to know that we had just gotten back from shooting scenes for Breaking Dawn.

Rob and I waited for Dean in the car.

"I'm so ready to be home," I said as I laid my head on Rob's shoulder. He held my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Me too," he said as Dean unlocked the car door and handed us our food. Rob and I ate while Dean drove us back to the studio. Dean said that while he was getting our food, Bill had called and said that he needed Rob and me for a last minute wedding dress and tux fitting.

We had no hope of getting home.


	27. Chapter 27

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I followed Rob into the airplane quietly. Thankfully, we were in the back of the plane. I sat by the window as usual. Rob said he felt like he was protecting me if he was on the end. I thought of it as a romantic gesture.

He saw it as being a gentleman.

"Are you excited to shoot the wedding?" I asked.

He smiled at me and traced circles on the top of my hand.

"I am. I just don't want to mess it up," he replied, laughing as he stared into my eyes. "I'm nervous. "

"I know you are. I don't even have to ask," I said as the tips of his fingers rolled over the top of my hand.

I smiled and breathed in deeply, "I'm excited…but I'm really nervous," I said as my eyes searched deeper and deeper into his soul. His eyebrow twitched and he pressed his lips together, a way to keep from kissing me in public.

His hands clenched my fingers together and he closed his eyes. He leaned back against his seat as the plane took off.

"I can't wait to get you home…" he trailed off.

I chuckled.

"You don't have to wait so long," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I smiled, "There's always our trailer."


	28. Chapter 28

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

"There's always our trailer…" Kristen said. She raised her eyebrow at me and a smirk danced across her lips. I had so many thoughts running through my mind.

"Kristen…you know I couldn't do that," I replied.

She still kept her smirk.

"Why not?" she purred.

"I'm not saying we won't. Just wait a little while. I want it to be as special as I can make it," I replied.

She pouted. I kissed the side of her cheek as she leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We were both tired. I knew how tired she was. I had had a long nap at the hotel, she hadn't had one.

I wanted her to sleep. I wanted her to get whatever she needed. I could tell she was still awake by her breathing.

I put my mouth to her ear, "I promise we will…someday."

I could see the corner of her mouth turned up.

"I know," she whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

We finally made it to Vancouver early that morning at about one-thirty. Both Rob and I were so tired and we only had about four or five hours left to sleep before we had to be back on set. We were rehearsing the wedding tomorrow and then the next day we would start filming.

Thankfully, we didn't have to worry about hair and make-up tomorrow since it was just a rehearsal. I could show up in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and be perfectly fine.

We arrived at our trailer which was right outside of the set. Everyone else had already gone to bed for the night. No one's trailer light was on. We unlocked the trailer and practically fell onto the bed. Even though Rob had his own trailer, he tended to stay with me, or I would stay with him in his trailer.

Rob crawled into bed after he took his jeans off. He was just in his boxers and t-shirt. I put our bags in the corner and pulled off my jeans. I slid into bed next to Rob, being careful not to wake him up.

I scooted closer to him and smiled as he turned over and wrapped his arms around me and slid a leg in between both of mine.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied, "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you one more."


	30. Chapter 30

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up to find Kristen already awake. Her side of the bed was empty and her bag was open. I guessed she was getting ready or unpacking. I rolled over and sat in the middle of the bed. I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed my eyes until I heard the bathroom door open.

Kristen came out in jeans and a t-shirt. Her feet were bare and the shirt was almost see through. Her hair had been pulled up in a ponytail and it was damp. She flicked the light off and smiled at me.

"Hey you," she said.

I winked and her and stood up.

"Hey you," I said as I walked over to her and hugged her and kissed her forehead. She let me go and stared into my eyes before she handed me a change of clothes from behind her back.

"We leave in ten minutes," she said. I laughed.

"Okay," I changed quickly and brushed my teeth and hair and then quickly headed back out to Kristen. I stopped quickly when I saw Kristen was changing.

She was pulling off her shirt and her chocolate colored hair was falling down her back in soft curls. Her silhouette was perfect. Her small waist was shown off as she slid the long sleeve shirt over her body. I wanted nothing more than to stop her from pulling the shirt down and kiss every single inch of her body.

Instead, I quietly closed the door.


	31. Chapter 31

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I changed my shirt quickly before Rob could come out. I knew if he saw me half naked, there would be no way I could get him off of me and out the door in time. I threw my old shirt in the corner and turned around. His door was still shut.

I put on some lip gloss on and brushed my hair. He came out, completely oblivious to what I'd just done.

"You read?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yep?"

Rob let me go first. I told him to leave the trailer in about ten minutes. Even though everyone on set knew we were dating, no one knew we stayed in each other's trailers. If they knew that, all that would do would pop thoughts into people's heads that weren't true.

I quickly walked to set, knowing that I needed to be far enough ahead of Rob that it didn't look suspicious. I kept walking to set, seeing some of the crew members heading to set as well. I finally made it to set and waited for Rob to show up.


	32. Chapter 32

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

Kristen told me to leave in about ten minutes so it wouldn't look suspicious. I laughed in my head. I left as soon as I couldn't see her from the trailer. I jogged away from her trailer to mine and began walking to Bill's trailer. I knocked on the door twice before he answered it.

"Yeah?" he answered as he opened the door for me.

"Bring the ring tomorrow," I replied.

His eyes got big, "Tomorrow?" he asked in shock.

"Just trust me. Bring it tomorrow, but keep it hidden. I'll get it from you when I need it. I also need to talk to you tonight about helping me set up a few things. I'll just tell Kristen that you wanted to talk to me," I said.

"Why would you tell her that? It's not like you have the same trailer, she won't know you're not in your trailer unless she shows up."

I froze.

Did he know?

"Yeah, you're right," I replied, hoping my answer would ward off any detail of my looking guilty.

"I'll bring it, don't worry," he said as he began walking with me to set.


	33. Chapter 33

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Kristen! Over here!" someone yelled. Nikki, Ashley, Kellan and Peter were all standing in a circle, all with hot cups of coffee. I ran over to them and gave each of them a hug.

"How was Brazil?" Ashley asked as I fixed myself some hot coffee.

"Oh, it was so beautiful. I wish you could have been there. I know you would have loved it!" I replied.

Kellan laughed.

I knew what he wished my answer was. "Didn't happen, Kellan. Sorry!" I said as I punched his arm.

He chuckled, "Yeah, whatever." He yelled as he walked over to a table filled with breakfast foods and water bottles.

Peter walked away as well, leaving Nikki and Ashley with me. "So…Kristen, we're all girls," she paused, "What really happened?" Nikki asked.

"We shot a movie. Nothing happened between the two of us," I said. They didn't look convinced, "I swear on Rob's life that nothing happened."

"Nothing happened," Ashley said as she walked away, knowing me well enough to know that I wouldn't swear on Rob's life unless it was one hundred percent true.

Nikki sighed, "I guess nothing happened," she smiled. "You never swear on Rob's life."

She gave me one last smile and walked over to Kellan who was scarfing down a blueberry muffin. She probably was telling him what I just said.

"Party pooper!" he yelled from across the room.

I laughed, "Shut up!" I yelled back.

Eleven and a half long hours later, Rob and I were finally back in my trailer. Rob told me that Jackson, Peter and Kellan had invited him and Taylor for a guy's night out tonight. He wouldn't be able to spend the night with me. Even though I desperately wanted him home with me, I wanted him to have fun with his friends as well.

"I'll be back later. I don't know what time I'll be back. Text me if you get lonely," he said as he smiled my favorite sweet smile and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Love you, too," I said as he walked out of my trailer. I got up and locked the door and then took my jeans off and put on a pair of sweat pants and Rob's sweater he had worn today.

I wrapped it around me, breathing in Rob's scent.

I turned on the TV and watched a romance film until I got too sleepy to hold my eyes open. I walked the few steps to my bed and crawled in, leaving the TV on to give me some quiet noise.

I pulled Rob's pillow, thick with his scent, close to my face. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

"What would you like to do?" Bill asked as we sat down in his trailer.

I pursed my lips, "I was thinking I could do something during the wedding or the reception," I replied. "What do you think about that?"

He studied the ground for a few minutes and thought quietly, "It'll be easier to do it during the reception."

"Okay," I answered.

"Rob, I don't mean to be personal, but, how do you feel about Kristen? What makes you want to marry her?" he asked.

I smiled. "She's my everything. She's perfect. She's my world. There's no other girl like Kristen. No one even comes close. I want to make her mine forever. She give me a reason to get up every morning. She's given me someone to protect and fight for. I want to make her as possible as long as I live. I don't ever want her to hurt or struggle. I want only the best things for her. And I want tomorrow night to be as special as possible for her. I want to give her what she deserves."

Bill smiled at me.

"I've got an idea," he said. "Give me a song she likes. A romantic song," he said.

There were so many to choose from. Then, I thought of the one that she sang and had playing the first time we spent the night together, "She really like Make You Feel My Love," I replied.

He laughed, "I thought you would have said Van Morrison."

"I could have. But I know she likes this song a lot, too," I replied.

He took a sip of coke. "During the reception, when you give the toast, you do the proposal on the second take. When you start talking, I'll play the song. Does this sound good to you?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect to me."


	35. Chapter 35

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I felt Rob crawl in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me underneath his chin.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

He tilted his head and kissed my head, "Not as much fun as I would have had with you."

He smiled.

"I know…but did you have fun with the guys?" I asked.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, if that were even possible.

"Yes, I had fun."

I rolled over and turned over to face him. He slid one his legs in between mine and I wrapped an arm around his hip. He kissed my forehead and slid his hand up my thighs to my hips and up my sides.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked.

I kissed the base of his throat, "Why don't you show me?"

He pressed his lips into a hard line. I stared up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He stared into my eyes for a long time before his hand ran across my shoulder and then back down my arm.

"I love you…so much, " he said as he pulled my body close to him. He slid his lips over mine and then he latched on to my hip and hitched my leg over his warm hip. His hand slid down my leg before he pressed my body on the bed and he rolled over on top of me.

I wrapped my lips on hers and he slid them open with his tongue. His hot breath hit my mouth and I moaned as he fell back onto the bed and pulled me on top of him. I straddled him and he kissed me passionately. He braided his hands in my hair as he sat up, pushing me back.

I let a moan escape my lips as his lips ran down to the neckline of my t-shirt and met where the v-point began, kissing it. He ran his hands down my back, over the front of my thigh, and over the small of my back and around the band of my underwear.

I breathed in a sharp breath and kissed him back and I ran a hand through his hair and over his chest. I slid the shirt off his back and kept kissing him.

His hand traveled to my hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and glanced into my eyes.

"We're still going to wait," he whispered against my lips, his warm hand rubbing my bare sides.

"But who says we can't have some fun?" I asked, out of breath.

"No one," he replied, "So let's have some fun."


	36. Chapter 36

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I couldn't believe Rob was doing this. But I wasn't about to stop and ask why. He closed his eyes and his hands ran over my bare thigh while his other hand ran up my back, giving me chills. He kissed my cheekbone, and then let his lips graze down the length of my neck and over my collarbone, down to my shoulders and to my chest.

My hand fisted in his hair while the other held his neck while I tried to pull his lips back up to mine. Finally, our lips connected and I moaned. I could feel Rob's lips spread into a smile underneath my lips as his hands flowed down to my hips.

He pressed his fingertips into my hips and pulled me closer to him. His lips wrapped mine and he broke by lips with his warm tongue. His tongue ran over my lips and I moaned again.

His hand roamed up my back and he rolled over on top of me. I didn't feel his weight, even though his arms were wrapped around my waist. His lips moved off of mine and moved to my arms. I breathed in heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you," I whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

I wasn't able to sleep any. I was too nervous to sleep. I was too excited to sleep. I was too in love to sleep. I rolled over again and traced small circles on Kristen's neck. I smiled as I envisioned the way I would propose to her. I had thought of every possible outcome; Kristen crying, me crying, something going wrong or we wouldn't be able to shoot the reception. But, I had somehow managed to push all of those thoughts out of my head at about one-thirty this morning and had focused my thoughts on her saying yes.

The alarm went off and I hit the snooze button. I rolled over and traced Kristen's collarbone.

"Kristen…baby, wake up," I whispered into her ear, "It's time to wake up." I kissed the side of her cheek as her eyes slowly opened and she stretched and wrapped an arm around my neck. She smiled as she leaned up to kiss my lips.

Her hand fell back on her bare stomach and she gasped. She looked down at her bare body that was only covered by her underwear and bra. She threw the sheet around her body and laughed while her face turned bright red.

I laughed with her, "Why are you embarrassed?" I asked as I stood up with only my underwear on. She laughed again and turned a brighter shade of red. She threw the sheet over her face and then walked back over to the bathroom to change.

I put on a pair of jeans and quietly walked to the bathroom door. I knocked it twice.

"I'm almost done!" she yelled. I smiled and threw the door open.

She, like me, had only managed to get her jeans on.

"Rob!" she squealed as I threw her over my shoulder, "Put me down!" she giggled.

I walked out of the bathroom and threw her onto the bed and kissed her stomach, all the way up to her lips until she pulled away.

"We've got to change," she breathed, "I can't be late. Especially since I've got to get into that dress." She said as she got up and grabbed her shirt from the closet and threw it on. I smiled as I thought of seeing my soon-to-be fiancé in a wedding gown.


	38. Chapter 38

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Kristen, you're fine! You look beautiful! Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Bill said. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm through his.

"Thanks Billy," I said as I smiled up at him.

"Action!" Bill yelled.

Billy began slowly leading me down the aisle. I was thinking of my feet, thinking of how not to fall. I grabbed onto Billy's suit and he looked down at my hand. We rounded the corner and I lifted my head up from my feet. My eyes immediately went to Rob. He smirked and looked me over from head to toe.

I felt just like Bella did in the book: once I saw Rob, I felt like skipping down the aisle, even though I wasn't getting married.

I saw him, his perfect features, and how handsome he looked in the suit. I tried very hard not to cry as we began walking down the aisle towards Rob.

We finally made it to Rob, and I couldn't have been happier when Billy handed Rob my hand. I smiled up at him as Rob led me up the steps. We turned towards each other and the feeling in the pit of my stomach was unbelievable… I found myself wishing this wedding was real.


	39. Chapter 39

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

I saw Kristen's face as she began walking down the aisle. She looked completely terrified. She stopped at the end of the aisle. Her eyes flowed up from her feet to meet my eyes. Her eyes locked on mine and the look of love that crossed over Kristen's face wasn't acting. It was pure Kristen.

I could tell exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking what it would be like if this wedding was actually real. Instead of Edward and Bella getting married…maybe one day it would someday be Rob and Kristen getting married.

She smiled at me as I took her hand and led her up to the front underneath the arch of flowers. I looked at Kristen in the wedding dress and I couldn't help but think that I would be looking at her as my bride in a small amount of time…hopefully.

I smiled as we continued filming and I fought the urge to propose right then and there.


	40. Chapter 40

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

The sun had gone down and everyone was sitting in the reception area. Even Taylor was standing in the back with the rest of the crew and the wolf pack to watch as we filmed probably our last night for Breaking Dawn.

We had everyone back from the first one; Anna, Michael and Christian were all here as well of the rest of the Cullen's and the wolves. I was sitting at a table with Peter, Elizabeth, Billy and Sarah as we got ready to shoot Rob's toast.

Rob was so nervous about his speech, so he was back with Bill and Taylor to make sure he got it perfect. Taylor was trying to calm him down while Bill was making sure that Rob knew his lines. It wasn't that Rob didn't know his lines, it was the fact that he knew how emotional and important this scenes was and he just didn't want to mess it up.

Rob finally came and sat down next to me, just long enough to give me a quick kiss before he walked up to the stage and stood there until Bill called action.


	41. Chapter 41

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

Scared didn't even begin to cover how I felt. Scared to death seems more like it. Taylor and Bill were standing with me, trying to calm me down.

"Rob, dude, calm down!" Taylor said for the twentieth time.

"When you propose and you act like this, I'm going to sit back and tell you to calm down. I can't calm down!" I replied.

Taylor walked away to get some coffee, leaving me with Bill.

"I want to change the song," I said.

"What?" Bill asked, his eyes suddenly becoming big.

"Rob, you're proposing in ten minutes. I think it's a little late to change your mind," Bill said.

"Just play Flightless Bird instead…please?"

I began walking away, knowing Bill would do exactly what I wanted him to do.


	42. Chapter 42

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

Bill called action and Rob stood by the microphone.

"There's no other feeling like being in love," he said. This wasn't his line! What was he doing? Had they change his lines? Suddenly, Flightless Bird began to play behind Rob's voice. "Love is an amazing thing. You wait for someone so long and then they come into your life in the most beautiful way. People say that love comes from the heart…they're wrong. When you fall in love with someone, you fall in love with them with your whole body. Your soul loves them, your mind loves them. Every part of you loves them. I've been very lucky to meet someone who I love very much. I love her more than my own life. She's my reason to wake up in the morning. She's my sun, my moon, my stars. She's my breath and life. She's everything. Kristen, you're e" my breath caught and tears started flowing down my face.

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You've given me more than you will ever know," I was now crying violently.

He walked off the stage to where I was and held my hand. I was crying so hard that I couldn't see where I was going. I could hear other people crying too. He led me up to the stage and he stood next to the microphone…then he got down on one knee.

I cried even harder.

"Kristen Jaymes Stewart, you are my everything. I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me who I am today, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

He pulled out a little black velvet box.

"Kristen…will you marry me?"


	43. Chapter 43

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Kristen…will you marry me?" I asked.

I breathlessly awaited her answer.

She was wiping the tears away, but she wasn't wiping quick enough. Every time she wiped one away, another one followed quickly behind it. She slowly began nodding.

"Yes!" she said.

She smiled and I gently took the ring out of the box and slid it on her shaky finger. She cried even harder as the ring slid on her finger and I pulled her into my chest.

The uproar of the crowd was amazing. Nikki, Taylor and Ashley were already running up to the stage. Nikki and Ashley swallowed up Kristen while Taylor ran to me and gave me a bear hug. Peter, Kellan and Jackson were right behind him.

Kristen broke through the throng of people surrounding both of us and leapt into my arms.

"I love you…so much!" she cried. I hugged her tighter.

"I love you, too. That's why I did this in the first place," I replied. She backed away and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm getting married!" she squealed and began crying again. Everyone hugged both of us.

I had successfully made every girl cry on set, including Stephenie and other members of the crew. None of the guys were crying, they all held ridiculous smiles on their faces. Kristen was still crying and showing off her ring to everyone.

Bill came up and hugged me, "I'm proud of you!"


	44. Chapter 44

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

"You're getting married!" Nikki cried. All of the girls on set were crying, but no one was crying harder than me. Stephenie came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug. She was crying as well.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said. "And I'm so proud of you!" she said as Rob walked towards us.

The moment I saw him I couldn't help but cry all over again. Stephenie let him go and Nikki, Ashley and Elizabeth hugged him before he finally came back to me. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close to him.

I cried even harder. "I love you so much!" I cried.

He pulled me away and then linked our lips together, not caring about who was around or who was watching. We were cut off when we heard someone whistling. Taylor broke the crowd and pulled me away from Rob.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" he said as he hugged us both.

Rob placed a hand on my hip and pulled me into his side.

"Thank you!" Rob replied. Taylor smiled, hugged both of us and walked away.


	45. Chapter 45

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

We got back to my trailer earlier that morning. Kristen was exhausted and so was I. Bill told us that we weren't finished filming yet. Kristen and I would have to go to the Caribbean to shoot one final scene and the cast (including us) would probably be called back multiple times to re-shoot or scene or do ADR.

Kristen was still crying. Now she was in the "My ring is so beautiful!" stage. I knew Kristen wouldn't want anything too flashy. I got her a ring that resembles Bella's. It was a medium sized diamond with miniature diamonds surrounding it that made a small ring around it. it wasn't too big, wasn't to small. It was perfect for Kristen…because she was perfect for me.


	46. Chapter 46

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I still couldn't believe it…I was engaged! I stretched my hand out and looked at my ring for the thousandth time. It was so beautiful. I didn't even want to know how much this had cost Rob. I rolled over and found Rob's eyes looking back at mine.

"What?" I whispered.

"Can you just do something for me?" he whispered back.

I smiled, "Anything," I replied.

He smiled. He placed a hair behind my ear and brushed his hand down to my shoulder and played with the strap of my tank. He let his hand guide my strap loosely over my shoulder and moved his hand to the hem of my tank top and pulled up.

He pulled me on top of him and finished pulling the tank top off. I ran my hand over his bare chest and he rolled over on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid my foot in his PJ bottoms and pulled them down. He kept kissing my lips with such passion.

I had never felt that much passion from him in my whole life. He slowly worked his hand to my back and played with the hook of my bra. He opened his eyes and looked at me before he slowly unhooked it, and my bra became loose.

He gently took one of the straps and led it down my arm. He did the same with the other strap before he pulled me on top of him. I stayed frozen, completely shocked by Rob's change of thoughts.

He opened his eyes and saw mine staring back at him.

"What?" he whispered.

"You're right…I don't want this now…I want to wait," I replied.

He laughed, "I had a feeling you would say that."


	47. Chapter 47

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

Four and a half months later, we were two days away from the wedding. Rob and I had given our one and only engagement interview to Josh Horowitz a few days after announcing our engagement. We had planned every little detail of the wedding out perfectly except for the honeymoon. Rob wanted to be in complete control and it was a surprise to me where we were going or what we were doing.

Most of Rob's family and friends from London had flown in last week and his parents and sisters, Lizzie and Victoria were staying with us until the night before the wedding. I was getting sent to a fancy hotel not far from the venue and Rob had our house all to himself.

Once we were engaged, Rob 'officially' moved in with me and once we got home from our honeymoon, we planned to put the house in mine and his name.

There had been a lot of speculation last week as to rather I would keep my last name or take Rob's, or add his to the end of mine. My publicist announced last week that my name would be Kristen Jaymes Stewart-Pattinson. Of course, some people agreed and some people slammed me for not taking Rob's last name, and some said I shouldn't have taken it.

The wedding rehearsal and dinner was tomorrow night and the wedding was the next day. I couldn't wait! I couldn't wait to be married to Rob. My bridesmaids were one of my best friends, Scout, Rob's sister Lizzie and Ashley.

Rob's groomsmen were Marcus, Lizzie's boyfriend, and Jackson. Everything had been planned out perfectly.

But that wasn't even the best part. The best part was that u was getting to marry the man of my dreams, the best thing that had ever happened to me, the love of my life….Rob.


	48. Chapter 48

(ROB'A POINT OF VIEW)

"Rob! Is Kristen pregnant?" one person yelled. "Is that why you're getting married?" another yelled.

I tried my best to ignore what the paparazzi yelled at me. It mostly pertained to Twilight, but things had changed recently…a lot. Now, the questions were mostly about my upcoming wedding to Kristen.

Everyone was convinced that the only reason we were getting married was because she was pregnant. Someone even asked me if I planned to divorce her after the baby was born. Instead of arguing with them, I simply ignored them and kept my mouth shut.

I usually did until they said something completely trashy about Kristen or my family or friends. I tried to ignore them as I walked to my car. All I had done was go and get some more drinks and food for my parents, and suddenly I was being asked about my non-existence, unborn child, and a divorce to someone who I wasn't even married to yet, and who I would never divorce even if my life depended on it.

I guess some people just don't understand love. I eventually arrived safely in my car and began the long drive through traffic to mine and Kristen's house. I couldn't wait to touch her, to see her, to breathe in her sweet scent. It seemed like every day we got closer to the wedding, the more I loved her.

I drove home quickly as I could, my heart aching for Kristen taking over. I drove up in the driveway and I could see her tiny silhouette peeking out from behind the curtain. When she saw me pull up, she smiled and disappeared behind the curtain.

She was waiting for me at the door.


	49. Chapter 49

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I heard Rob's car pull up. I ran to the slide-in door to make sure that Rob's parents were still at the pool. Rob's two sisters had gone shopping.

I ran back to the window and pulled the curtain back just as he was walking up the walkway. I smiled at let the curtain fall back in front of me. I stood next to the door when I heard his keys jingle, I flung the door open. he was carrying his parents groceries and I didn't even care.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once, "Do you realize that in two days I will be Mrs. Pattinson?" I asked.

He laughed at my excitement, "I do," he replied as I let him go.

He walked through the front door and into the kitchen while I closed and locked the front door.

"Where's mom and dad?" he asked.

"They're out by the pool," I replied.

He smirked and eyed my body. He bit his lip, "I can't wait for you to be mine…all mine," he said as he walked forward and placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him.

"Me either," I mumbled, but his lips suddenly wrapped around mine. His hands pressed deeply into my hips; passionately. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on top of his hand that was now squeezing my hip.

"Robert!" his mother squealed. Rob quickly let me go and turned to face his mother.

I stood half behind him, my face red with embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" she asked as his dad came up behind her.

"I…um…nothing…I um…just got home," Rob stuttered. I tried not to laugh. His mom stared at him and walked away. His dad stayed behind, smiled and gave Rob a thumbs up.

When they were both out of the room, Rob turned back to me.

"I'm so, sorry!" he said as he kissed me again.

"Who care?" I asked.


	50. Chapter 50

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

Kristen cooked dinner for all of us. My parents at as well, and once they were finished, they said that they were going to spend the night with Lizzie and Victoria and that they would be back by lunch tomorrow.

I hurried them out the door as soon as possible, wanting nothing more than alone time with Kristen. Now that planning the wedding was over, Kristen wasn't at a dress fitting or at a meeting every other day. she could sit back and enjoy being engaged and enjoy the days leading up to her wedding.

I offered to clean up the kitchen. She let me, telling me that she needed to pick out our outfits for tomorrow night. The invitations said 'Sunday Best' so Kristen was probably going to make me wear a suit or a button down shirt and jeans. I was hoping for the second option.

She, on the other hand, went shopping a few days ago with Ruth, Scout and Suzie and picked out a new dress just for the occasion. I wasn't allowed to see it until tomorrow night. And I definitely wasn't allowed to see the wedding dress until the moment of the wedding.

I rinsed a plate and heard Kristen turn on some music that filled the whole house. Then, after the song had played through once, I heard Kristen's tiny footstep behind me.

She began drying and putting away the dishes.

"Are you excited about tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I am very excited," I said, looking down at her for the first time.

Her long legs were bare and the only thing she was wearing was one of my long almost see-through sweatshirts. Underneath, it looked like all she had on was a pair of panties and a bra.

She looked up and saw me looking at her clothes.

"Let's finish the dishes," she said calmly.

I couldn't concentrate. I had to look down at her every few seconds.

After what felt like forever, we finished the dishes. Kristen put up a cup and then slowly walked over to me as if she wanted me to take her right then and there.

She wrapped her hands around my hips and pulled me close to her. Her lips slid up my neck until they reached my lips.

"How about we go for a swim?" she asked.

I laughed, "Sounds good to me," I replied.

I let my hands travel up underneath the sweatshirt to find that she was already wearing her bikini. I started to unravel the string, but her hand touched mine.

"No, not tonight," she purred.

I bit my tongue and picked her up. I all but ran out the back door and to the pool. By the time we had reached the pool, she was straddling me, kissing my lips and trying desperately to take off my shirt and my jeans.

I threw my jeans off and let her take off my shirt.

"Now I get the sweatshirt and the bikini top," I answered as she threw my shirt out of the water and onto the side of the pool.

She giggled into my lips, "Just the shirt."


	51. Chapter 51

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up next to Rob in my warm bed. His hand was wrapped around my hip instinctively. I traced small lines and circles on Rob's hand and arm. Tomorrow, I would be his wife. This thought brought tears to my eyes. Tomorrow night I would be Mr. Kristen Pattinson.

A tear spilled over the side of my eye. I thought of Rob waiting at the end of the aisle for me, and more tears spilled over. I tried to dry them away quickly so that they wouldn't fall on Rob's hand, and so I wouldn't wake them.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

I stayed still and quiet, hoping that he would go back to sleep. He squeezed my hip.

"I know you're awake, Kristen," he said.

I squeezed his hand and turned to face him, "Good morning," I replied, smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his hand touched my cheek.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were crying," His hand touched the corner of my eye, "Why?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just got to thinking about the wedding. Got emotional," I laughed.

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you," he moaned into my lips.

"I love you more."


	52. Chapter 52

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

Unfortunately, our peaceful morning together was short lived. Shortly after an early lunch, Kristen was going with her bridesmaids and best friends to go get their nails done, leaving me alone until my parents came back later.

"I shouldn't be long, but there's a lot of us. I should be home in an hour and a half but I'm not making any promises," she said, picking up her keys and walking towards the door. I followed her to the door and kissed her goodbye.

I watched as she walked to her car and pulled out of the gate. I closed the door and walked into the living room after grabbing a water bottle. I laid down on the couch and watched a football game. I didn't even care who was playing.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine how Kristen would look tomorrow night. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was about to be mine…all mine. No other guy could have her. No other guy was good enough to have her, but neither was I. So I might as well have her for myself.

I tried to open my eyes, but I told myself just thirty more minutes. Just thirty minutes of sleep. And before I knew it, I was dreaming of my wedding.


	53. Chapter 53

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I got home from the nail salon a few hours later. Rob's parents were back, and I could hear all three of them in the backyard. I let myself in and went upstairs to change. I peeked out of the window and saw Rob's parents sitting by the pool while Rob was swimming around close to them so they could talk.

I pulled out my swimsuit and slid it on and put on a long tank top over it. I left my hair down and took my make-up off and put a ponytail holder around my wrist. I grabbed a towel and headed back downstairs. I opened the glass door and headed down to the pool.

"Hello Kristen!" Rob's mother said.

"Hey!" I replied back excitedly.

Rob turned to me, "Hey, babe," he said.

I smiled.

"Hey you," I replied.

He swam to the side of the pool while I sat down next to his dad.

"Did you have fun?" his father asked.

"I did," I laughed.

He laughed with me, "I never understood why you paint stuff on your fingernails. Why would you want to do that? Who really looks at your fingernails?" he said.

His wife just stared at him.

"Isn't someone happy this evening, "She said.

His attention turned to her.

Rob motioned for me to come in the pool with him. I stood up and slid my tank top off, revealing my black bikini. I saw Rob bite his lip.

I slowly walked into the water and to where Rob was. He pulled me to his side and supported my weight on him.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you, too!" I replied.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah, all of the girls were so there so it got crazy pretty quick. But, thankfully, I was able to talk the manager into getting our own room," I laughed.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so ready for tonight," he said.

"Me too…but I'm a little more ready for tonight."


	54. Chapter 54

(KRISTEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

We all stayed by the pool for a few hours, but I eventually had to go get ready. Rob and I were supposed to be at the Terrace Garden by four so we would talk to the wedding coordinator and have our pictures made. I got a shower first, shaving and washing my hair twice to get the chlorine smell out of my hair. Then, Rob jumped in after me, well technically with me. I was finished and got out to dry off while he was still showering.

I put on my robe and began doing my hair. Once my hair was dried, a put mouse in it and ran a comb through it and put hairspray on it to stay. Then, I began doing my make-up. I was finished with my hair and make-up in an hour. All I needed to do was get dressed. I slid the tight, black lace dress on and tied the red belt in the back.

Then I put on a light red lipstick and slid my stilettos on. I looked in the mirror and made sure I looked okay. I slid Rob's necklace, bracelet and ring on and I took a deep breath before I headed back down to the living room.

Rob's parents were already ready but they weren't leaving as early as we were. Both of our bodyguards would be here to pick us up in a few minutes. Rob stood up when he saw me coming down the staircase.

He was smiling brightly from ear to ear. I kept my eyes n him as I walked down the steps slowly. He helped me down the last step and smirked while I twirled for him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He bit his lips twice before he answered me.

"You look smoking hot!" he said excitedly. I could tell by the look on his face that if his parents weren't here, our lips would be pressed together so tightly that there would be no hope of getting us apart.


	55. Chapter 55

(ROB'S POINT OF VIEW)

Our bodyguards picked us up from our house and drove us to the venue. Kristen had picked it because of how natural it was. She also said the way the buildings were designed that it reminded her of Italy; where she said she first knew she was in love with me. There were flowers in all the right places and the buildings were beautiful and had intricate carvings and statues on them.

The main building was surrounded my two smaller buildings, two reception areas and countless vineyards and gardens. We pulled up to the three mile long driveway and the sun was just starting to set.

We had to take a few pictures first and then the wedding rehearsal would begin. I held Kristen's hand in mine and she was staring out of the window. The sunshine was hitting her face perfectly and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

The hem of her dress was up on her thigh. I had to stop myself from squeezing her thigh. As we pulled up closer to the door, Kristen closed her eyes and her foot began to tap nervously.

"You okay?" I asked.

She turned to me. Her eyes were watery, "I'm a bride. I love you. I'm going to be married to you," she whispered. "I guess it just hit me now…I'm getting married."


End file.
